jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astridlove21/Historia Czkawki
Hej jest to mój pierwszy blog. Proszę skomentujcie to i napiszcie czy wam się podoba. Nie przedłużając więc tak: 1. Historia zaczyna się podczas JWS tyle, że bez Czkawki. 2. Chmuroskok porwał Czkawkę zamiast Valki. 3. Valka żyje na Berg. 4. Czkawka jest znany na Berg jako Smoczy Jeździec. 5. Smokiem Czkawki jest Szczerbatek. PROLOG Perspektywa Czkawki Cześć jestem Czkawka tak wiem super imię ale mogło być gorzej. Nie pamiętam skąd pochodzę ani jak mają na imię moi rodzice. Jedyne co wiem to jak mam na imię a skąd to wiem po prostu jak byłem mały słyszałem jak tak ludzie do mnie mówią. Ale teraz gdzie nie spotkam ludzi to wszyscy się mnie boją i nazywają Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Obleciałem z moim przyjacielem chyba cały świat. Nie wspomniałem kto jest tym moim przyjacielem otóż to najgroźniejszy smok na świecie Nocna Furia. Mieszkam w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Przyniósł mnie tu Chmuroskok smok z gatunku Stormcutter. Wielki, pomarańczowy smok. Który nad oczami ma parę wielkich rogów. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Jak zwykle co rano wstałem ubrałem się w swój strój do latania. Łóżko miałem niewygodne. Ale co się dziwić skoro mieszkam w tak zwanej grocie. Wstałem i podszedłem do biurka ze skały. Prawdę mówiąc wszystkie meble miałem ze skały. Ale wracając wziąłem swoją torbę. Schowałem do niej notes, ołówek i mapę. Wychodząc z pokoju zauważyłem, że Szczerbatek bawi się z młodymi Szponiakami. Po drodze wstąpiłem do zrobionej prze ze mnie kuźni. Otwierając drzwi zauważyłem, że jest za cicho. Zawsze był tu jakiś smok. Najczęściej przebywał tu Chmuroskok. Ale mniejsza z tym wziąłem siodło, ogon i moją maskę. Z tymi rzeczami ruszyłem do mojego smoka. - Szczerbatek - zawołałem go a ten już leżał na mnie. Nocna Furia zaczął mnie lizać. -Szczerbatku przecież wiesz, że to się nie spiera. Czarny jak noc smok wstał ze mnie i obrócił głowę. Coś zaryczał ale go nie rozumiem. Choć chwilami wydaje mi się, że go rozumiem. -Jeśli się obrażasz to znaczy, że nie chcesz iść polatać. No dobra twoja decyzja . - powiedziałem Smok momentalnie się odwrócił i zaczął skakać wokół mnie. -No dobrze. Podejdź tu to założę Ci siodło i ogon. Po założeniu siodła i ogona podniosłem swój hełm. Szybko go założyłem, wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i momentalnie wlecieliśmy do tunelu prowadzącego do wyjścia. Gdy już wylecieliśmy momentalnie poraziło mnie słońce. Dałem znać Szczerbatej Mordce, żeby wzbił się w górę. Gad się posłuchał i wzbił się do góry. Lecieliśmy spokojnie i w ciszy więc postanowiłem przerwać tą ciszę. -To co polatamy sobie razem? - zapytałem - Wrauuuu ( tłum. no dobra ) - tak jakby mi odpowiedział Ustawiłem mu ogon na automatyczny i z Niego zeskoczyłem. Leciałem i leciałem a Szczerbuś nawet nie próbował mnie łapać. Spadałem tak a tuż nad oceanem rozłożyłem swoje skrzydła. Zawołałem pana Nocną Furie. Gdy już leciał obok mnie spostrzegłem, że lecimy nad wioską. -Szczerbatek - zawołałem Ale On nie zdążył mnie złapać bo wystrzelili w Niego sieć. Spadał prosto na arenę gdzie dzieci w moim wieku uczyli się zabijać smoki. Ile tylko miałem sił do niego podleciałem. Ale znając moje szczęście nie zdołałem go odplątać. Z wielkim hukiem spadł na arenę. Wszyscy co tam byli zebrali się koło niego. Wylądowałem przed wejściem na arenę. Wyciągnąłem piekło i biegiem ruszyłem w stronę Szczerbatej Mordki. - SZCZERBEK - krzyknąłem A wszyscy odwrócili się i patrzyli na mnie jak na dziwaka. Nie zwracałem na nich uwagi i podszedłem do Smoka. Z tłumu ludzi wyszedł prawdopodobnie ich kowal bez prawej stopy i lewej ręki. Bliźniaki chłopak i dziewczyna co ciągle się biją. Najbardziej umięśniony ze wszystkich chłopak. Patrzący na mnie z podziwem dość otyły chłopak i piękna o niebieskich oczach i blond włosach dziewczyna. Przyglądali się mi a ja im. W końcu ktoś z tłumu się odezwał: - Smoczy Jeździec -Tak - odpowiedziałem Powoli i ostrożnie zacząłem odwiązywać Szczerbatka. Nie zauważyłem jednej rzeczy, że Szczerbek podczas upadku stracił dorobioną przeze mnie lotkę. Ale to nic. Gad wstał a wikingowie mieli przygotowane topory, miecze i inne bronie. Zaczął na nich warczeć . -Spokojnie. Odłóżcie te topory i inne takie. A ty przestań warczeć. - powiedziałem do wikingów a zarazem do Smoka -Dobra Szczerbek my już pójdziemy. - zawołałem Szczerbatą Mordkę Gdy wychodziliśmy z areny zobaczyłem, że biegną za mną te dzieci co były na arenie. Nie zwracałem na nich uwagi i szedłem przed siebie. Ale tak pomyślałem skoro Szczerbatek ma zerwany ogon to jak odlecę. Zatrzymałem się a oni już zdążyli mnie dogonić. - Powiedz nam jak masz na imię. - powiedzieli w piątkę -A po co wam to wiedzieć? - zapytałem Wszyscy zastanawiali się czemu im nie chce powiedzieć. Ale kto by powiedział, że ma na imię Czkawka no chyba nikt by nie chciał ujawnić swojego imienia. Ale po długim zastanowieniu powiedziałem: -Czkawka - w tym czasie zdążyła się zbiec cała wioska Ich wódz wyszedł na przeciwko mnie i zapytał jeszcze raz: -Jak masz na imię. -Czkawka - odpowiedziałem Nagle do wodza przybiegła jakaś kobieta z rudymi włosami, drobnej budowy. Stanęła koło mnie. Pomyślałem sobie, że jest jakaś walnięta bo zaczęła mi się dokładniej przyglądać. -Ale to niemożliwe, że żyjesz. - powiedziała Zdziwiło mnie to co powiedziała. Bo co miałem nie żyć. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Więc zapytałem się: -Czy mogę skorzystać z kuźni - zapytałem -Ależ oczywiście, że możesz - powiedziała znów ta rudowłosa - Astrid Cię zaprowadzi. Z tłumu wyszła ta niebieskooka blondynka. -To co idziemy - zapytałem -Tak - odpowiedziała ROZDZIAŁ 2 -Szczerbatek idziemy. Szliśmy tak w ciszy. Rozglądałem się dookoła. Wydawało mi się, że znam to miejsce, że jak bym się tu urodził. Wydaje mi się, że znam skądś wodza i tę jego żonę. Nie wiedziałem co mam o tym myśleć. Żeby więcej nie myśleć zapytałem: -Powiesz jak macie na imię? -Tak ja mam na imię Astrid. Bliźniaki to Mieczyk i Szpadka. Ten chłopak co się wszystkim chwali to Sączysmark a ten taki grubszy to Śledzik - odpowiedziała -A wódz i ta kobieta co mi się przyglądała? - ponownie zapytałem -Wódz ma na imię Stoick a kobieta to Valka. Coś się ze mną dzieje. Kojarzę ich wszystkich. Wydaje mi się, że ich znam ale skąd takie przypuszczenia. Nie mam pojęcia. Z zamyśleń wyrwała mnie Astrid: -Oto jesteśmy. Faktycznie byliśmy w kuźni. Był tam też chyba ich kowal. -Cześć Astrid - powiedział - A ty jak masz na imię? - zapytał No nie znów muszę powiedzieć swoje imię. Jak ja tych momentów nienawidzę. -Czkawka - powiedziałem pod nosem -Jak bo nie usłyszałem. -Czkawka- powiedziałem już trochę głośniej. PERSPEKTYWA PYSKACZA O rany on ma na imię Czkawka. Ale to nie możliwe przecież syn Stoicka i Valki miał tak na imię. A może to jest ich syn. Nie. Tamtego Czkawkę porwały smoki a on był taki mały więc nie miał szans przeżyć. To są brednie po prostu zbieg okoliczności. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI -To mogę skorzystać z kuźni? - zapytałem -Tak - odpowiedziała kowal po chwili namysłu szybko wybiegł z kuźni. -To może ja już pójdę - powiedziała Astrid Dziewczyna szybko wybiegła i pobiegła w stronę jakiegoś domu. I zostałem sam, nie, nie całkiem sam jest jeszcze Szczerbatek. Zacząłem robić mu ogon. Robiłem to chyba ze dwie godziny. Ale nie obyło się bez odwiedzin. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że tak dobrze sobie radze w kuźni. Mnie to nie dziwiło. Więc po skończonej pracy wyszedłem z kuźni. Aż mnie zdziwiło bo przed kuźnia zebrana była cała wioska. Nie przejmowałem się nimi. Więc zawołałem Szczerbatą Mordę. Smok szybko pojawił się koło mnie i pokazał na ogon. Od razu zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi. Założyłem mu ogon i już miałem na niego wsiadać aż zatrzymała mnie Valka i zapytała: - Powiedz nam gdzie lecisz i gdzie mieszkasz? Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć czy prawdę czy wymyślić kłamstwo. Więc powiedziałem prawdę. -Lecę do domu, a mieszkam w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Szybko wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i wzbiłem się w górę. Miałem już dość tych ciągłych pytań dlatego jak najszybciej oddalałem się od wioski. Leciałem tak ze 2 godziny aż wreszcie na horyzoncie zauważyłem górę lodową czyli Smocze Sanktuarium. PERSPEKTYWA VALKI -Stoick - krzyknęłam a on momentalnie się odwrócił -Słucham - odpowiedział Musiałam z nim szybko porozmawiać na temat Czkawki. Coś czułam, że go znam a może to on jest naszym synem. Sama nie wiem mam mętlik w głowie. Nie wiem co mam myśleć. Czy to może być prawda czy też nie. -Wydaje mi się, że - i tu nie mogłam dokończyć nie przechodziło mi to przez gardło. -Że? -Że on jest naszym synem - powiedziałam to z trudem PERSPEKTYWA STOICKA Chyba się przesłyszałem ona myśli tak jak ja. Też mi się tak wydaje, że on jest naszym synem którego porwał ten pomarańczowy smok. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wleciałem do tunelu który prowadził do Sanktuarium. Tak się cieszę, że wreszcie jestem w domu. Gdy wlecieliśmy do groty od razu wszystkie smoki jakie tam były znajdowały się teraz wokół mnie. Wszystkie rzuciły się na mnie. No może nie wszystkie bo oprócz Szczerbatka. Szybko wygramoliłem się spod spodu na powierzchnię. Od razu poszedłem z Nocną Furią do jaskini. Położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się następnego dnia. Poszedłem do Szczerbatka, który bawił się z innymi smoki. Nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać więc sam sobie złowiłem ryby. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Jadłem spokojnie ryby aż tu nagle jakiś smok nademnął stoi. Odwracam głowę i widzę Chmuroskoka. -Co byś chciał? - zapytałem Smok pokazał na grzbiet a później na mnie. Zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi. Chciał polatać. -To idziemy tylko jeszcze powiem Szczerbatkowi. Ruszyłem w stronę mej Wielkiej Dzidzi. Ten gdy tylko mnie zauważył podbiegł do mnie. Nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć bo smok już leżał na mnie i mnie lizał. -Szczerbek przestań - powiedziałem lekko obrażoną miną - Idę polatać z Chmuroskokiem a gdy wrócę to wybierzemy się na długi wspólny lot. Ok? Szczerbuś pokiwał głową na znak zgody. I poszedł do innych smoków się bawić. A ja wsiadłem na Smoka i wlecieliśmy do tunelu. Lecieliśmy dłuższą chwilę. W końcu było widać światło. Przyśpieszyliśmy i szybko lecieliśmy wśród chmur. Lataliśmy dobre 2 godziny. Po drodze mijaliśmy różne wyspy. Fajnie się latało ale obiecałem Szczerbatkowi, że polecimy na długi lot. Więc trzeba było już wracać. Zawróciliśmy w drogę powrotną. Minęła mi nawet szybko. Byliśmy już z Chmurkiem w Sanktuarium. Zszedłem z niego i poszedłem do Szczerbatka. -To co lecimy? - zapytałem a on wesoło zawarczał. Wylecieliśmy z Sanktuarium a to co zauważyłem przed nim zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Był tam Drago z mnóstwem ludzi i smoków. Miał siedem statków i złapanych 10 smoków. Na razie postanowiłem się schować i przeczekać aż schowa swoją broń. Właśnie to zrobił -To co Szczerbek czas na zabawę -stwierdziłem Lecieliśmy tak szybko, że nie było nas widać a przy okazji uwalnialiśmy smoki w klatkach. A później te poszkodowane zabraliśmy do Smoczego Sanktuarium. To nici z naszego lotu ale przecież trzeba było pomóc tym smokom. Niektóre miały złamane skrzydło a jeszcze inni stracili wzrok. Miałem już dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Poszedłem do domu a za mną podąża Szczerbatek. Nie mogłem zasnąć. Całą noc rozmyślałem o tym co się stało na Berk. Miałem w planach polecieć na tą wyspę i coś się dowiedzieć na ten temat ale mój plan nie wypalił. Po długich przemyśleniach wreszcie zasnąłem. Obudziłem się rano, wstałem i zobaczyłem, że Szczerbatek jeszcze śpi a przecież to on mnie zawsze budził. To teraz mam szanse się zrewanżować niech zobaczy jak to jest być tak rano budzonym. Wziąłem wiaderko i po cichu wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Podszedłem do jeziorka i napełniłem wiaderko wodą. Trochę było ciężkie ale co się nie zrobi dla najlepszego przyjaciela. Byłem już koło niego, podniosłem wiaderko do góry i przychyliłem. Cała woda co była w wiaderku znajdowała się teraz na Smoku. On jak by zobaczył ducha podskoczył do góry a zaraz leżał na mnie. -I co fajne jest budzenie rano? - zapytałem a on tylko zrobił obrażoną minę. Wygramoliłem się spod niego i ruszyłem w stronę kuźni po siodło i ogon. A Szczerbata Mordka zaraz za mną. Pewnie nie może już się doczekać kiedy polatamy bo wczoraj trochę nam nie wyszło. Z kuźni wziąłem siodło, ogon, strój do latania, hełm i torbę w której mam mapę, ołówek i inne różne rzeczy. Założyłem Szczerbatkowi ogon i siodło a sam szybko założyłem strój i hełm. Usiadłem na Gadzie, ustawiłem ogon i szybko wylecieliśmy z domu. Lataliśmy, wygłupialiśmy i nie zauważyłem a już był wieczór. Do Sanktuarium doleciałbym dopiero koło północy. A le Szczerbuś już nie ma sił więc trzeba się zatrzymać na jakieś wyspie. Zauważyłem Smocza Wyspę. Super zatrzymamy się na niej a jutro polecimy dalej. Dolecieliśmy do niej. Zszedłem ze Szczerbatka i ruszyliśmy na poszukiwanie jakiejś jaskini. ROZDZIAŁ 4 -Patrz Szczerbek może tam? - zapytałem a on pokiwał głową na znak , że się zgadza. Weszliśmy do niej. Co prawda przytulna nie była ale dobra i to. Szczerbol od razu położył się na ziemi i zasnął. Ja poszedłem w jego ślady. Głowę oparłem o ciało smoka i tak samo jak on szybko zasnąłem. Obudziłem się dość późno jak na mnie. Zauważyłem jeden szczegół a mianowicie Szczerbatka nie było i dlatego mnie nie obudził . Wyszedłem z tej jaskini i zacząłem go wołać. -Szczerbatek - krzyczałem Nagle coś pojawiło się z tyłu mnie. Powoli się odwróciłem i zauważyłem śmiejącą się Nocną Furię. -To co idziemy coś zjeść - zapytałem Szukaliśmy jakiegoś jeziorka żeby złowić ryby. Po drodze mijaliśmy różne smoki a najczęściej Zebacze, Ponocniki, Gronkle i Zębirogi. Po kilku minutach szukania znaleźliśmy małe jeziorko. Złowiliśmy kilka ryb. Szczerbek zjadł je na surowo a ja powiedziałem Szczerbatkowi, żeby mi je upiekł. Tak jak chciałem tak zrobił. Po 15 minutach obaj byliśmy najedzeni. Na noc nie zdjąłem mu ogona ani siodła więc teraz nie musiałem tego zakładać. Niewiele myśląc wlecieliśmy w chmury. Jak latam czuje się wolny jak ptak. Teraz lecieliśmy no właśnie gdzie lecieliśmy na pewno nie w stronę Sanktuarium więc gdzie? Wyjąłem swoja mapę z niej wynikało, że jesteśmy w okolicach Berk. Świetny pretekst żeby się tam zatrzymać bo tak bez powodu jakbym przyleciał to by zaraz pomyśleli nie wiadomo co a tak. Lecieliśmy tak około 15 minut aż na horyzoncie pojawiła się wyspa. -Patrz to pewnie Berk więc jakbyś mógł to przyśpiesz ok - zapytałem a on tylko pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza i lecieliśmy jak burza. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Stoję sobie spokojnie na klifie i rozmyślam o tym jak Valka potraktowała Czkawkę czyli Smoczego Jeźdźca bo tak mu się przyglądała i w ogóle. Wpatrując się w niebo zauważyłam zbliżający się do wyspy czarnym punkt. Wbiegłam w las. Biegłam tak chyba 5 minut. Wreszcie wybiegłam z tego lasu z pobiegłam na plac główny gdzie zebrana była cała wioska. Pewnie ktoś to zauważył i powiedział wszystkim. Przedarłam się przez tłum ludzi i zauważyłam czarnego jak noc smoka więc to pewnie Czkawka. Zbliżał się do nas bardzo szybko. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Jestem już bardzo blisko i co widzę całą wioskę zebraną na placu. Wylądowaliśmy ostrożnie. Zszedłem ze Szczerbatka i zapytałem: -Czy mogę porozmawiać z wodzem? -Wódz popłyną podpisywać trakty pokojowe więc go niema. - powiedział jak on Śledzik -Ok wodza niema ale ktoś go musi zastępować co nie - powiedziałem -Czkawka - krzyknęła Valka PERSPEKTYWA VALKI Jak ja się cieszę, że go widzę. Może zdejmie maskę i wtedy dowiem się jak wygląda. Będę mogła się dowiedzieć czy moje słowa, że on jest naszym synem są prawdziwe. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI No super jeszcze jej tu brakuje. Ciekawe czy znowu będzie się mi tak przyglądać. Lecz to co powiedziała kompletnie mnie zaskoczyło. -Zdejmij hełm- powiedziała - Proszę - to już tak jakbym słyszał moja mamę której głos słyszałem jeden raz w życiu. Jakbym nie zdjął to przez całe życie pewnie bym żałował. To tak jakby moja mama przemawiała przez ta kobietę. Po kilku minutach zastanawiania się zdjąłem a ona jakbym swojego syna czy jakąś bliska osobę zobaczyła. Stała tak dobra 5 minut aż wreszcie się odezwała: -Czkawka t... to naprawdę ty. Nie no zaczyna mnie już wkurzać. O co jej chodzi. -Tak ja ale o co pani chodzi? - zapytałem -Nie mów do mnie pani tylko mamo. Co? Czy ja się nie przesłyszałem? Stanąłem jak wryty a przede mną reszta wioski. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć aż w końcu wódz który chwile temu wrócił z podpisywania tych traktatów i ta kobieta odeszli na bok. ROZDZIAŁ 5 PERSPEKTYWA STOICKA -Val czego ty tak powiedziałaś? - zapytałem -Powiedziałam tak bo on naprawdę jest naszym synem - odpowiedziała Jej odpowiedź mnie zdziwiła. Czego ona tak myśli? -A dlaczego myślisz, że on jest naszym synem? -Popatrz sobie na niego. Zobacz jaki jest do nas podobny – powiedziała i wskazała na chłopaka Odwróciłem głowę i się na niego popatrzyłem. Faktycznie jest bardzo do nas podobny. Ale czy to możliwe, że przeżył przecież był taki mały. A na dodatek był wcześniakiem. Wszystko na to wskazuje. Więc Val ma racje. -Czyli co witamy naszego syna w domu - zapytałem a ona tylko się uśmiechneła Podeszliśmy do Czkawki i reszty wioski. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI -Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy o co tu chodzi - zapytałem tak jakby krzykiem -Możesz nie uwierzyć ale to co teraz powiem jest najszczerszą prawdą. Jesteś naszym synem. - powiedział Stoick Czy to może być prawda? Czy to mi się przypadkiem nie śni. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić więc po prostu się zapytałem -A jakie macie dowody na to, że tak mówicie - zapytałem -Po pierwsze zobacz jacy jesteśmy podobni, po drugie porwał Cię taki duży pomarańczowy smok, po trzecie masz na brodzie bliznę – powiedziała kobieta Faktycznie wszystko się zgadzało. Mało osób a właściwie nikt nie wie, że mam tą bliznę. A ona to ot tak powiedziała jakby mnie znała od urodzenia. -Powiedzmy, że wam wieże ale teraz muszę to wszystko przemyśleć - powiedziałem to i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka który ciągle był przy mnie. Szczerbek rozłożył skrzydła i już miała wzbić się w powietrze ale podbiegła do nas Valka -Obiecaj, że jeszcze nas odwiedzisz. -Obiecuje Miałem już gotowy plan jak dowiedzieć się czy mówiła prawdę. Lecieliśmy jak burza chciałem szybko dostać się do Sanktuarium. Jak będziemy lecieć naszym tempem to po godzinie będziemy na miejscu. Po około pół godziny byliśmy w Sanktuarium. -Chmuroskok - wołałem a on za chwile siedział koło mnie z miną typu „''A ty gdzie znowu byłeś”'' -Tak, tak też Cie kocham - odpowiedziałem - A teraz na poważnie. Musisz mi pomóc Smoka wstał i stanął przede mną. Zrobił smutną minę. - Nie, nie wpakowałem się w żadne kłopoty. Nie tym razem. Po prostu mam pewien mały kłopot - powiedziałem - To co polecisz ze mną i Szczerbatkiem? Pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza. Wsiadłem na Szczerbola i wylecieliśmy z Sanktuarium. Lecieliśmy z Chmuroskokiem więc nie było takiej prędkości jaką chciałem. Mineło pół godziny odkąd lecieliśmy. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się wyspa i stado dzikich smoków lecące prosto na Berk. Powiedziałem Chmuroskokowi żeby przyśpieszył. Jak powiedziałem tak zrobił. Za chwile i ja przyśpieszyłem. Po 15 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Domy się paliły a ludzie walczyli ze smokami. Postanowiłem to zakończyć. Powiedziałem Szczerbatkowi żeby odpędził jakoś te smoki. Otworzył pysk a ja wiedziałem co chce zrobić dlatego kazałem każdemu zatkać uszy. Każdy się posłuchał. Ryknął a wszystkie smoki się przestraszyły i uciekły. -Chmuroskok - krzyknąłem W mgnieniu oka stanął przy mnie a ja stałem przodem do Valki. Smok i kobieta patrzyli sobie w oczy. U Valki można było w nich wyczytać: Czego go porwałeś. A u Chmuroskoka: On tutaj by się marnował bo wy zabijacie smoki. Z tego co wyczytałem w ich oczach można było sie domyślić, że Valka i Stoick mówili prawdę, że jestem ich synem. Po chwili milczenia zapytałem się ich: -Czyli wy mówiliście prawdę -Teraz nam wierzysz. - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie -Tak - odpowiedziałem ROZDZIAŁ 6 Jej jak ja się cieszę. Po tylu latach szukania ich wreszcie znalazłem. Wprawdzie trwało to 15 lat. Ale lepiej późno niż wcale. -To co Szczerbatku. Mamy nowy dom? - zapytałem Smok zaryczał radośnie. Ale był mały problem. Tkwił on w tym, że oni nie mieli pokoju ze smokami. -Mogę do Ciebie mówić synu - zapytała Valka -Oczywiście - odpowiedziałem - Ale jest mały problem. - A jaki - zapytała znowu moja mama -Bo wy nie macie pokoju ze smokami. A jakbym chciał tu zamieszkać to co zrobię ze Szczerbatkiem, Chmuroskokiem i innymi smokami. Przecież nie zostawię ich na pastwę losu a szczególnie Szczerbatka - powiedziałem -To zawrzemy pokój ze smokami. Pokarzesz nam jak je wytresować - powiedziała Astrid Ok mieszkańcy by chcieli wytresować smoki. Tylko teraz trzeba namówić wodza. A to już będzie trudniejsze. -Ja też się zgadzam - powiedział wódz Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło bo zazwyczaj żeby wodza przekonać do pokoju ze smokami to trzeba nie lada cierpliwości. A tu proszę jak szybko. -Dzisiaj świętujemy powrót mojego syna którego uznaliśmy za zmarłego - powiedział Stoick Super szykuje się impreza ale pierwsze odwiedzę Sanktuarium. Zabiorę kilka smoków na Berk aby Szczerbek nie był samotny. -Impreza odbędzie się o 19 w twierdzy - powiedział Stoick Mieszkańcy rozeszli się do swojej pracy. Zostali tylko Stoick, Valka, Astrid i ja. Staliśmy tak w ciszy aż odezwała się Valka: -Astrid czy mogłabyś oprowadzić Czkawkę po wiosce - Yyy.. tak - odpowiedziała To teraz nie polecę do Sanktuarium chyba, że Astrid poleci ze mną. Tylko czy się zgodzi bo przecież ona nigdy nie latała na smoku. -Yyyy... Astrid mam do Ciebie pytanie - zapytałem niepewnie -To pytaj -Czy byś poleciała ze mną do Smoczego Sanktuarium a później jak wrócimy oprowadzisz mnie po wiosce. Zgodzisz się? - zapytałem z nadzieją, że się zgodzi -To lecimy Zgodziła się. A już myślałem, że nie polecimy. Ale szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło. Co prawda za dużo szczęścia to ja w życiu nie mam. Choć czasem się zdarza. Lecimy tylko trzeba znaleźć Szczerbatka. -A jak mamy tam lecieć skoro twojego smoka tu niema - zapytała -Racja. To teraz idziemy go szukać. Byliśmy już w kuźni, koło twierdzy, każdy dom przeszliśmy w koło. I nadal nigdzie go niema. Zostało już tylko jedno miejsce: dom wodza czyli moich rodziców. To idziemy tam. -Jesteśmy na miejscu. Tu będziecie mieszkać ze Szczerbatkiem. Więc wchodzimy może znajdziemy tak twojego smoka - powiedziała dziewczyna -O jest nasza zguba - powiedziałem - My Cię szukamy. Przeszliśmy całą wioskę a ty sobie tu siedzisz i ryby jesz jakby nigdy nic. -Czkawka cieszę się, że tu jesteś, że Cie odzyskałam - powiedziała mama -Ja też się ciesze bo odnalazłem rodzinę z którą nie widziałem się 15 lat - mówiąc to o mało co się nie popłakałem Nie wiem dlaczego gdy to mówiłem prawie się popłakałem. -Ok. My już lecimy - powiedziała Astrid ROZDZIAŁ 7 Wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatą Mordkę. Wlecieliśmy w chmury. Lecieliśmy w ciszy aż w końcu odezwała się Astrid: -Jak to możliwe, że żyjesz przecież smoki to złe bestie które są stworzone tylko do zabijania? -Nie to co powiedziałaś to nie prawda. Żyje ze smokami 15 lat. Gdy byłem w nie bezpieczeństwie chroniły mnie - odpowiedziałem -A jak poznałeś Szczerbatka - zapytała -Pewnego razu jak zwykle lataliśmy z Chmuroskokiem. No ale nie obyło się bez ratowaniu smoków z pułapek Drago. Po uwalnialiśmy wszystkie smoki. Już mieliśmy odlatywać ale zauważyłem, że jeden smok nie może odlecieć. Chcieliśmy mu pomóc. Na początku nie był ufny co do nas ale dał się wytresować. Zabraliśmy go do Sanktuarium. Zrobiłem mu ogon. Był zadowolony tylko był mały problem. Przez to, że miał protezę nie mógł sam latać. Postanowiłem mu pomóc. Zakolegowaliśmy się a wkrótce staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. I oto tak jesteśmy nimi do dzisiaj - mówiłem to z dobre 5 minut i nie zauważyłem, że zbliżamy się do Smoczego Sanktuarium - Patrz i oto jesteśmy na miejscu. -Wow to Twoje Sanktu... San... -Sanktuarium - przerwałem Jej -No właśnie. Ono jest pokryte lodem? Jak ty chcesz się tam znaleźć - gdy to mówiła nie zauważyła, że wlatujemy do tunelu -Jesteśmy -Pięknie tu. A jeszcze te wszystkie smoki. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogą być tak piękne Po tym co powiedziała pomyślałem, że jej się tu podoba. Tak prawdę mówiąc jest ona pierwszym człowiekiem z którym rozmawiam. Nie licząc Dagura, Albrechta i Drago ale z nimi jest ciągle ta sama gadka. -A może chciałabyś mieć smoka? - zapytałem -Tak. Czytasz Mi w myślach - odpowiedziała -Ok. Tylko słuchaj co Ci mówię i postępuj według Moich wskazówek. Więc jakiego smok byś Chciała? Chwile pochodziliśmy ale w wyborze smoka trzeba być ostrożnym. Już znudziło mi się to łażenie po Sanktuarium. -Czkawka. To jest on czy ona? - zapytała -Sądząc po wyglądzie i po sposobie zachowywania się to stwierdzam, że to jest ona. A co chciałabyś ją wytresować? - odpowiedziałem a zarazem zapytałem -Tak chciałabym ją wytresować -Ok postępuj według moich wskazówek Robiła tak jak jej kazałem. Po kilku minutach już miała smoka. Nazwała ją Wichura. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że bardzo się polubili ze Szczerbatkiem. Astrid została z Wichurą przy moim domu znaczy dawnym domu. A ja ze Szczerbkiem poszliśmy po kilka smoków które by zechciały polecieć ze mną, Astrid i naszymi smokami na Berk. Po pół godziny wróciliśmy z Gronklem, Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Zębirogiem Zamkowym i Gromogrzmotem pod mój dawny dom. -To co możemy już lecieć chyba, że nie chcesz - powiedziałem -Ok to możemy lecieć ale ja jeszcze nie umiem - odpowiedziała -To nie żaden problem nauczę Cię. Wziąłem Astrid za rękę i próbowałem posadzić ją na smoka. Opierała się. Wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło. Ja za pierwszym razem gdy miałem wsiąść na smoka tak samo zareagowałem. -Nie bój się. Jak chcesz to polecisz ze mną na Szczerbatku - spytałem -Dobrze. To polecę z Tobą na Szczerbatku a Wichurka będzie lecieć koło nas - odpowiedziała -To wsiadamy i lecimy. Szczerbek, Wichurko i reszta smoków do mnie - rzekłem -Wrauuu (tłum. a nie możemy się jeszcze chwile pobawić) - odpowiedziały wszystkie na raz Spojrzałem na nich wzrokiem mówiącym nie. Wiem, że może wydawać się to dziwne ale od pewnego czasu rozumiem co do mnie mówią. No ale wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka i z innymi smokami wylecieliśmy stąd. Poklepałem Szczerbatka po szyi. Od razu zrozumiał o co mi chodzi. Założyłem hełm, Szczerbatkowi ustawiłem automatyczny ogon. A w tym czasie patrzyła się na mnie Astrid. Zanim jeszcze założyłem hełm uśmiechnąłem się do niej i zeskoczyłem z Mordki. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Najpierw się do mnie uśmiecha a potem po prostu skacze a Szczerbatek w ogóle nie próbuje go złapać. Jeszcze lecieliśmy nad chmurami i w ogóle nie było go widać. Powoli Szczerbatek leci w dół. A tam co widzę Czkawka leci sobie normalnie bez smoka. Ręce ma rozłożone a pomiędzy nimi jakiś materiał. Ja sie o niego martwiłam jak głupia a on tak po prostu sobie leci. Niech tylko ja go dorwę a pożałuje, że tak mnie nastraszył -Czkawka - krzyknęłam -Tak. Słucham panią - odpowiedział a w jego głosie było słychać nutkę rozbawienia Niech tylko wylądujemy a nie żyje. Nikt mnie tak nie denerwuje jak on. Ale nie potrafię się na niego długo gniewać nie to co na Sączysmarka albo bliźniaki. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Ach jak ją kocham denerwować. Ale zaraz co ja widzę na oceanie. Co to jest a jeszcze jak tego dużo. -Szczerbatek do mnie - jak na zawołanie zjawił się koło mnie z pasażerem na grzbiecie Wsiadłem na niego. I tak się przyglądam. Nie mam pojęcia co to jest więc kazałem Mordce zniżyć lot. Zlecieliśmy niżej a tam widzę na jednym statku Dagura a na drugim Albrechta a zarazem ich całe floty. A na dodatek płynął w kierunku Berk. ROZDZIAŁ 8 -Astrid. Trzymaj się - powiedziałem -Ok - odpowiedziała Rękami oplotła moją klatkę piersiową. Przy niej czuje się jakby cały świat nie istniał. Ale trzeba wrócić do naszego świata w którym ciągle są jakieś problemy. -Słuchajcie przelatujemy tak szybko jak tylko się da - powiedziałem w myślach do smoków Jak na zawołanie przyśpieszyły. Czasami wydaje mi się, że zwariowałem bo co nie pomyśle albo co do nich powiem to one to robią. No ale wracając przelecieliśmy jak najszybciej się dało. Byliśmy już daleko przed statkami więc zwolniliśmy bo inne smoki nie dawały rady. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się jakaś wyspa. Jesteśmy coraz bliżej. Teraz widać, że to Berk. Przyśpieszyliśmy i po kilku minutach wylądowaliśmy na głównym placu. Wszystkich zdziwiło, że tak dużo smoków przeleciało ze mną a jeszcze bardziej ich zdziwiło to w jakim tempie tu przylecieliśmy. -O witaj moja piękna - rzekł Sączysmark a zaraz leżał powalony na ziemi przez Astrid -Jak jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz to gwarantuje, że połamie Ci wszystkie kości i przez rok się nie ruszysz z miejsca - wykrzyknęła Astrid -Dobra nie przylecieliśmy tak szybko, żeby kogoś bić tylko, żeby ... - powiedziałem to ale nie dokończyłem bo przerwała mi Astrid -Berserkowie i Łupierzcy tu płyną - odpowiedziała za mnie Astrid Po tym co powiedziała wszyscy mieszkańcy byli przestraszeni aż wreszcie -Ludzie szykujemy się na wojnę. Bierzcie miecze, topory i wszystko co macie pod ręką. Musimy być gotowi w każdej chwili - wódz mówiąc to zwrócił się do wikingów Wszyscy zaczęli biegać po wiosce i brać każdą broń którą spotkali po drodze. A ja w tym czasie zacząłem szukać Stoicka znaczy mojego ojca. -Wszyscy do twierdzy. Musimy się naradzić jak będziemy walczyć - powiedział ojciec Czyli mamy zaraz być w twierdzy tam gdzie miała być impreza na cześć odnalezienia syna wodza czyli mnie. Zebranie skończyło się po 15 minutach. Ludzie mieli walczyć na lądzie a ja ze smokami w powietrzu. A jakby coś poszło nie tak to miałem asa w rękawie. Staliśmy już gotowi do walki. Na horyzoncie pojawiło się multum statków. Po chwili całą wyspa była otoczona statkami wroga. Z największego statku wyszli Dagur Szalony i Albrecht Perfidny. -Po co ta wojna. Co to wam da - powiedział nasz wódz -Co to mi da niech ja pomyślę. Da mi to, że wreszcie Cię ukaram za wyrzucenie z wyspy - odpowiedział Albrecht -Do ataku - krzyknął Dagur Na razie wikingowie walczyli sami bez pomocy smoków i mojej. My mieliśmy się włączyć dopiero jak Wandalowie zaczną przegrywać. A zapowiada się to całkiem niedługo. Jeszcze chwila. Już dali znak, że mam się włączyć w walkę. No nareszcie znudziło mi się tylko przyglądanie jak walczą ale musiałem poczekać aż dadzą mi znak i w końcu to nastąpiło Korzystając z tego, że smoki mnie rozumieją a ja rozumiem smoki. Powiedziałem, że atakujemy tylko wrogów. Wszystkie zaczęły zatapiać statki wroga. Wrogowie a w szczególności Albrecht i Dagur patrzyli na to nie dowierzając, Ale zaraz się jeszcze bardziej zdziwią. Krzyknąłem: -Brawo smoczki. Trzymajcie tak dalej. Gdy to powiedziałem wszystkie oczy skierowały się w miejsce skąd dochodził głos ale mnie już tak nie było. Wandale wiedzieli do kogo należy ten głos ale nasi wrogowie nie. PERSPEKTYWA DAGURA O co tu chodzi. Do kogo należy ten głos. Znajomy był. Kojarzę go skądś. Wandale dobrze wiedzieli do kogo należy. Moje przemyślenia przerwał charakterystyczny dźwięk dla Nocnej Furii. Czyli to on. Smoczy Jeździec. No ale zacząłem dalej walczyć. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Tak o to chodziło. Dagur myślał tylko czyj jest to głos. A ja w tym czasie zacząłem pomagać smokom zatapiać statki. Nagle wystrzelili w nas parę sieci. Zaczęliśmy spadać. Popatrzyłem na ogon Szczerbatej Mordki a tam go nie było. Spadaliśmy prosto na statek wroga. -Szczerbatek - krzyknąłem przerażony a on z zawrotną prędkością leciał w dół Rozłożyłem swoje skrzydła ale i tak nie zdążyłem podlecieć. Gdybym mógł się zmienić w smoka. O czym ja myślę. Muszę wykombinować jak go wyciągnąć. Byłem już bardzo blisko gdy coś mnie złapało. Lecieliśmy nad wodą a na plaży postawiło mnie na ziemię. Popatrzyłem na tą osobę. Okazała się nią Astrid. Ale przecież ona nie umiała jeszcze latać na Wichurze. A tak szybko nie da się nauczyć. Dobra koniec przemyśleń. Niech mi powie jak ona teraz to zrobiła. -Astrid - krzyknąłem a ona tylko się na mnie dziwnie popatrzyła - Ja wam pomogłem w walce a jak chciałem podlecieć do Szczerbatka to ty mnie stamtąd zabrałaś. Po co? - ponownie krzyknąłem zły -Ale ty ich nie znasz. Nie wiesz do czego są zdolni - odpowiedziała cichym przestraszonym głosem -Właśnie, że wiem dlatego chciałem spróbować go uwolnić ale ktoś mi przeszkodził - odrzekłem - Przepraszam - rzekła Gdy skończyliśmy naszą kłótnie popatrzyłem na swoje ręce a tam zauważyłem jak pokrywa się takimi łuskami jak ma Szczerbatek. Niewiele myśląc pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Biegłem tak dobre kilka minut. Byłem już głęboko w lesie gdy poczułem jak na ciele pojawiają się łuski. A po chwili wyglądałem jak smok. No właśnie jak smok. Jak to możliwe. Może to sen. Może to odnalazłem swoich rodziców jest snem ale nie, próbowałem się obudzić ale na darmo. Nie udało się czyli to się dzieje na prawdę. Tylko jak teraz wrócić do postaci człowieka. Próbowałem myśleć o tym, żeby wrócić do dawnej postaci, ale się nie udało. Przestałem myśleć o tym co się zdarzyło. Spróbowałem się uspokoić. Jest udało się. Dalej nie wiem jak to możliwe. Musze się dowiedzieć jak to się stało. ROZDZIAŁ 9 Znajdowałem się teraz w ciele człowieka. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Przed chwilą byłem smokiem. Muszę komuś o tym powiedzieć tylko komu. Zacząłem biec. Jak na człowieka to biegłem szybko. No ale ja nie jestem do końca człowiekiem. Bo jaki normalny człowiek zmienia się w smoka. To w takim razie kim jestem. Może gdzieś daleko w świecie żyje ktoś taki jak ja. Dobra koniec myślenia o tym. Trzeba wymyślić jak wyciągnąć od nich Szczerbatka. Nim się obejrzałem byłem w jakimś dziwnym miejscu ale pięknym miejscu. Na środku było jeziorko. A wokoło były skały. Jedyne wyjście to górą na smoku albo przejście przez szparę w skałach. Udałem się nad jeziorko i usiadłem nad wodą. Zacząłem rozmyślać jak odzyskać mojego smka. Co mogą mu tam robić. Na samą myśl co mogą mu robić przechodziły mnie ciarki. Przestałem myśleć o tym. Teraz zastanawiałem się co pomyślała Astrid jak tak na nią nawrzeszczałem. Muszę jej to wyjaśnić. Wstałem z ziemi i zacząłem biec do wioski. A skąd wiedziałem drogę do wioski. To proste skoro mogę zmienić się w smoka to mam węch, słuch, wzrok jak smok. Więc wyczułem drogę którą wikingowie chodzą. Po chwili byłem już w wiosce. Zauważyłem Astrid siedzącą na schodach od twierdzy a koło niej Sączysmarka. Jak tylko mnie zauważył zwiał. Usiadłem koło niej nic się nie odzywając. W końcu sama się odezwała: -Czego tak szybko uciekłeś? -Sam nie wiem. Nie panowałem nad tym. Przepraszam - odpowiedziałem ze skruszoną miną -Przeprosiny przyjęte - odrzekła Astrid Bez chwili namysłu po prostu ją przytuliłem. Odwzajemniła uścisk. Trwaliśmy tak dobre kilka minut. Aż w końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie. A w koło nas zeszła się cała wioska. Byliśmy zawstydzeni bo kto się przytula na środku wioski. Nagle przez tłum ludzi przedarli się Sączysmark, Szpadka, Mieczyk i Śledzik. Sączysmark aż się gotował od środka. Był cały czerwony. Myślałem, że zaraz wybuchnę śmiechem, Astrid zresztą też. W końcu nie wytrzymaliśmy. Zaczęliśmy się zwijać ze śmiechu. Ludzie popatrzyli się na nas jak na wariatów. A my pokazaliśmy na Sączysmarka. Zaraz cała wioska się śmiała. A on z naburmuszoną miną odszadł. PERSPEKTYWA SĄCZYSMARKA Przedarłem się przez tłum a tam stoją Czkawka i Astrid. Wcześniej widziałem jak się przytulali. Stanąłem. W środku coś mi się gotowało. Czkawka wraz z Astrid popatrzyli się na mnie i wybuchli śmiechem. Po chwili wskazali na mnie a cała wioska się śmiałą. Odszedłem. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Śmialiśmy się tak dobrą chwile. Nasz śmiech przerwał ojciec: -Nie chce wam przerywać ale musimy ustalić jak odzyskać tego smoka. No tak na śmierć zapomniałem. -Czkawka. To twój smok więc ty ustal jak go odzyskać -Dobrze. Więc za godzinę wyruszam na wyspę Łupieżców. Sam - rzekłem -Nie. Nie zgadzam się, żebyś płynął sam - krzyknęła Astrid Nie Astrid nie kłóć się ze mną. Proszę. Musze się uspokoić bo jak jestem zdenerwowany to zmieniam się w smoka. Jestem spokojny, ale kto to biegnie. Przypatrzyłem się temu. A to biegł Sąszysmark. Co on znowu chce. PERSPEKTYWA SĄCZYSMARKA Po tym jak zobaczyłem Czkawkę i Astrid przytulających się, pobiegłem na plaże. A tam leżała czarnowłosa, piękna dziewczyna. Była nieprzytomna. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Natychmiast pobiegłem do wioski. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Właśnie dobiegł. Ciekawe co tym razem chce. Był zdyszany. Po chwili wydusił z siebie: -Plaża, dziewczyna -Możesz jaśniej - spytałem -Na plaży jest nieprzytomna dziewczyna - wydusił z siebie -To prowadź do niej - powiedziałem Pobiegliśmy tam w szóstkę czyli ja, Astrid, Smark, Śledzik i bliźniaki. Powoli podszedłem do niej. Zaczęła się budzić. Po chwili otworzyła oczy. -Gdzie ja jestem - zapytała -Jesteś na Berk. A jak się nazywasz? -Evelyn. A wy? -To jest Sączysmark, Astrid, Śledzik, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka - pokazywałem po kolei na każdego - A ja jestem Czkawka - powiedziałem najciszej jak umiałem. -Czkawka. Na prawdę - odrzekła nie dowierzając -Tak Czkawka. Możesz się śmiać. Przyzwyczaiłem się Odkąd tylko się obudziła patrzyła się na mnie. A Astrid patrzyła na nią z miną: Przestań się na niego gapić bo nie ręczę za siebie. Staliśmy wszyscy w ciszy. -Wreszcie Cię znalazłam - powiedziała i mnie przytuliła O co jej chodzi. Ledwo się znamy a ona mnie przytula. Coś tu nie gra. Trzeba to wyjaśnić. Odciągnąłem ją na bok. - O co Ci chodzi. Przytuliłaś mnie. Powiedziałaś: wreszcie Cię znalazłam. Co to ma znaczyć - ostatnie słowa wykrzyczałem -Po pierwsze uspokój się. Po drugie chcesz zobaczyć czy mam powiedzieć. Od razu mówię, że pokazać będzie szybciej - odpowiedziała spokojnie -Pokaż - odrzekłem krótko Na jej rękach zaczęły pojawiać się smocze łuski. Z resztą nie tylko na rękach ale na całym ciele. Po chwili zamiast dziewczyny stał koło mnie smok. Nie byle jaki smok tylko Nocna Furia. Nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu. Stałem jak sparaliżowany dopóki nie dostałem od kogoś z łokcia w brzuch. Popatrzyłem na tą osobe. -Evelyn. Musiałaś tak mocno - zapytałem -Tak. Stałeś jakbyś ducha zobaczył - odpowiedziała -Bo to jest niesamowite. Poznałem osobę która ma takie zdolności jak ja. A i mam pytanie: pomogłabyś mi odzyskać Szczerbatka - spytałem -Tak. A powiesz kim jest Szczerbatek? -Powiem ale nie teraz. A teraz chodźmy do reszty Ruszyliśmy biegiem do reszty. Po chwili byliśmy na plaży. Każdy patrzył na nas z miną: co tak długo. Każdy oprócz Astrid i Sączysmarka. Oni stali chyba zazdrośni. Chyba bo nie było widać ich twarzy. Powiedziałem, że wracamy do wioski. Ruszyliśmy szybkim krokiem. Po 10 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. ROZDZIAŁ 10 -Tato - zawołałem -Tak synku - grzecznie odpowiedział -To jest Evelyn. Czy mogła by pomieszkać trochę u nas. -Dobrze. A jak się tu znalazłaś? To wpadliśmy. I co mu teraz powiemy. Trzeba coś szybko wymyślić bo jak nie to będziemy mieli problem. -Nie wiem. Latałam sobie z Błyskawicą a potem obudziłam się tu. No i Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka mi pomogli - odpowiedziała Evelyn O nic więcej nie pytał. I dobrze. -Tato my idziemy znaleźć jakieś smoki i lecimy po Szczerbatka. -Ok I tu pewnie sobie pomyślał po co ją brałem skoro ledwo co się znamy. A mi wystarczało tylko to, że mamy ten sam dar. Byliśmy już w lesie. Zastanawiało mnie jedno. Jak dostaniemy się do Szczerba. Chyba nie chce się zmienić. Przecież ktoś to może zobaczyć. -W postaci jakiego smoka lecimy - spytała I moje podejrzenia się sprawdziły. Tylko jak w postaci jakiego smoka. To możemy się zmieniać w jakiego nam się podoba smoka. Już mi się to podoba. -Czkawka. Spytałam się coś - krzyknęła -Nocnej Furii - odpowiedziałem Gdy to powiedziałem zamiast Evelyn w postaci człowieka stała w postaci Nocnej Furii. Za chwile ja też byłem smokiem. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Rozmawialiśmy o Szczerbatku. Opowiadałem o nim, o tym jak stracił lotkę i jakiego jest gatunku i takie tam rzeczy. Po 15 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Zmieniliśmy się w ludzi. Nie zwracając na siebie uwagi ruszyliśmy w stronę lochów. Szliśmy nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Doszliśmy do lochów. Rozejrzeliśmy się czy nikt na nas nie patrzy i weszliśmy do środka. Szliśmy wśród lochów. Ja wypatrywałem Szczerbola a Evelyn wypatrywała czy strażnicy nie idą. W jednej celi przykuty był Szczerbek. Na ziemi leżały klucze. Coś za łatwo poszło. To jakaś zasadzka. Odwróciłem się do dziewczyny: -To za łatwo poszło. To jest zasadzka. Jeśli weźmiemy klucze może stać się coś złego. -Zaryzykujemy. Najwyżej pomożemy sobie smoczymi umiejętnościami. Podniosłem klucze a na nas spadła klatka. Czyli tak jak podejrzewałem, że coś się stanie. Usłyszeliśmy czyjeś kroki. Po głosie mogę zgadnąć, że idzie tu Albrecht. Podszedł do nas. -No proszę. Wreszcie raczyłeś się zjawić. I dziewczynę przyprowadziłeś ze sobą - rzekł Albrecht - Do celi z nimi tylko osobno. Chwycili nas za ramiona. Zaczęliśmy się szarpać. Strażnik złapał mnie za rękę i ja wykręcił. Wrzucili mnie do celi. Evelyn jak zaczęła się szarpać to wrzucili ją do celi ale bardziej brutalniej niż mnie. Uderzyła głowa o ścianę i upadła. Zemdlała. Strażnicy poszli. Mamy szanse uciec. Ale Evelyn jest nieprzytomna. Co by tu zrobić. O już wiem. Wezwę jakiegoś Śmiertnika. Tylko czy na tej wyspie są jakieś smoki. Wydałem charakterystyczny dla Zębacza ryk. Poczekałem chwile. Żaden nie przyleciał. Czyli na tej wyspie nie ma smoków. No trudno sam się w niego zmienię. Rozejrzałem się czy nikogo niema. Na szczęście w lochach nie było żadnej żywej duszy nie licząc nas. Zacząłem się zmieniać. Za chwile byłem smoka. Evelyn dalej się nie obudziła. Stopiłem kraty i wyszedłem z celi. Poszedłem do Szczerbatka. Oglądając się czy nie ma strażników. Na szczęście ich nie było. Zacząłem topić kraty. Gdy je roztopiłem, uwolniłem mojego przyjaciela. Usłyszeliśmy czyjeś głosy. Wylecieliśmy z lochów. Na szczęście cela Szczerba była przy wyjściu. Polecieliśmy do lasu a tam zmieniłem się a powrotem w człowieka. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA Nie wierze własnym oczom. Śmiertnik zmienił się w człowieka a dokładniej Czkawkę. -Czkawka jak ty t.. to zro...zrobiłeś - wymówiłem zszokowany Ciekawe czy mnie zrozumie czy domyśli się co powiedziałem. Pewnie zrozumiem skoro przed chwilą był smokiem. -Właściwie to sam nie wiem ale Evelyn będzie wiedziała. Właśnie musimy ją wyciągnąć - rzekł Czkawka Jak on to zrobił? Kim jest ta cała Evelyn? Czy odpowie na to pytanie? A co jeśli ona też może się zmieniać się w smoka? A może Evelyn jest smokiem? Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi. Może Czkawka na część odpowie. A no właśnie gdzie on jest. Gdzie on znowu poszedł. Mówił coś, że musimy ją wyciągnąć to pewnie jest w lochach. Zacząłem biec w tamtą stronę. Właśnie widzę Czkawkę. Podbiegłem do niego i szedłem obok niego. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Zmieniłem się w człowieka a Szczerbatek zrobił takie oczy jakby ducha zobaczył. Ledwo co wydobył z siebie zdanie: Czkawka jak ty to zrobiłeś. Jego mina byłą przekomiczna. Powiedziałem, że Evelyn będzie wiedziała. Tylko trzeba ją wyciągnąć. Zacząłem iść przed siebie. Zauważyłem, że Szczerbatka nie ma i się przestraszyłem ale zauważyłem, że biegnie z tyłu i się uspokoiłem. PERSPEKTYWA ALBRECHTA Wszedłem do lochów. Za mną szły straże. Rozglądałem się po celach czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Doszliśmy do celi gdzie był smok znaczy powinien być bo go nie było. -Gdzie on jest mieliście go pilnować. Poszli go szukać - krzyknąłem -Dobrze panie - odpowiedzieli Kogo ja zatrudniłem. Nawet smoka nie umieją przypilnować, żeby nie zwiał. Ciekawe czy Smoczy Jeździec też zwiał? Szliśmy dalej. Doszliśmy do celi Jeźdźca. Jego też nie było. -No i co tak stoicie łapać ich. I nie wracajcie bez nich bo wam nogi z dupy powyrywam - wrzasnąłem Odwróciłem do celi gdzie była dziewczyna. Ona na szczęście była. -I co chłopak Cię tu zostawił. Ciekawe czy po Ciebie wróci. Pewnie nie - powiedziałem z drwiną w głosie Całe szczęście, że mamy ją. Może ona powie jak się nazywa Smoczy Jeździec i co robił na wyspie Wandali? Odszedłem i kazałem straży ją pilnować. PERSPEKTYWA EVELYN To nie prawda. On mnie nie zostawił. Wróci tu. Ja to czuje a nawet słyszę jak ktoś idzie. Nie ktoś tylko dwa smoki. Jeden to Nocna Furia a drugi to Śmiertnik Zębacz. Idą tu nie myliłam się. ROZDZIAŁ 11 PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Byliśmy już na początku lasu. Zmieniłem się w Zębacza. Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi, że idziemy do lochów. Początkowo Szczerbek nie chciał tam iść i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Ale go przekonałem. Szybko przelecieliśmy nad wioską i weszliśmy do lochów. Szliśmy i szliśmy. Nagle usłyszeliśmy Albrechta rozmawiającego z Evelyn. Nie wiem o co dokładniej chodziło ale rozmowa toczyła się o mnie. Czekaliśmy chwile aż sobie pójdą. No nareszcie sobie poszedł. Podeszliśmy do jej celi. Pokazałem łbem, żeby się odsunęła. Zrobiła to co kazałem. Zacząłem topić kraty. Nagle usłyszałem jak idzie straż. Dziewczyna chyba też usłyszała bo zaczęła mnie poganiać. Po sekundzie kraty były roztopione tak aby mogła wyjść. Wyszła a ja szybko zmieniłem się w człowieka i pobiegliśmy ku wyjściu. Wybiegliśmy z lochów a straże biegły od strony wioski. Wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka i wlecieliśmy w chmury. Chwile strzelali w nas sieciami. Ale gdy stracili nas z oczu to przestali. Chwile lecieliśmy w ciszy. -Odpowiecie mi na moje pytania? - spytał Szczerbuś -Ale jakie pytania? - zapytała czarnowłosa -Jak to możliwe, że Czkawka zmienił się w smoka? Czy ty też możesz się zmieniać? Jak to możliwe, że możecie zmieniać się w smoki? -Czkawka i ja jesteśmy pół-smokami czyli ludźmi mogącymi zmieniać się w wybrane gatunki smoków. Tak jak już powiedziałam też mogę się zmieniać. Też już wspomniałam jesteśmy pół-smokami. Jesteśmy nimi od urodzenia ale nie możemy się zmienić przed 15 rokiem życia - odpowiedziała Evelyn -Czyli co. Ja nie jestem synem Stoicka i Valki? -Nie jesteś rodzonym, ale oni Cię wychowali. Miałeś dwoje rodziców a ja tylko mamę - mówiła ze łzami w oczach -A czy twoja mama była pół-smokiem - wydusiłem z siebie -Tak była -A opowiesz o niej i jakby nie było problemu to o swoim tacie? -Ok. Więc tak taty nie znam. Mama mówiła, że zginą jak byłam mała. Od tego czasu wychowuje mnie mama. Nigdy nie chciała o nim opowiadać więc nie wiem jaki był. Mama była opiekuńcza, we wszystkim mi pomagała. Zawsze byłam inna niż moi rówieśnicy. Miałam lepszy słuch, węch i takie tam. Czasami nie mogłam nad nimi zapanować. W tamtych chwilach mi pomagała. Później ludzie dowiedzieli się kim jesteśmy. Próbowali nas zabić i wtedy musiałyśmy ucieć. Byłyśmy daleko od domu. Żyłyśmy na jakiejś wyspie. Po dwóch latach pojawili się znowu oni. Mi się udało uciec ale mamie nie. Jej ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią brzmiały: Córciu miałaś brata. Nazywał się Czkawka. Bardzo was kocham. I wtedy wyruszyłam na jego poszukiwanie. Byłam w locie i rozpętała się burza. Straciłam przytomność i obudziłam się na plaży. Resztę już znasz. - powiedziała i się rozpłakała -Nie płacz - szepnąłem i ją przytuliłem Jej ale dużo przeszła. Nie poznała taty. Mamę zabili jej ludzie i dowiedziała się, że ma brata. Moje życie to nic w porównaniu do jej. Zawsze myślałem, że to ja mam ciężko w życiu ale się myliłem. Zastanawiają mnie słowa jej mamy przed śmiercią. Moje rozmyślania przerwał głos Evelyn: -Dolatujemy do Berk Faktycznie byliśmy całkiem blisko Berk. Na placu czekali rodzice, Astrid, Smark, Śledzik i bliźniaki. Wylądowaliśmy koło nich. Podbiegła do nas Astrid i mnie przytuliła. Syknąłem a bólu. A no tak zapomniałem, że mam złamaną rękę. Popatrzyła się na mnie dziwnie. -Mam złamaną rękę bo nas złapali - wymówiłem - A Evelyn ma rozciętą głowę. -Co. Chodźcie szybko do Gothi - oznajmiła mama -Kto to jest Gothi - zapytała Evelyn -Gothi to nasza miejscowa szamanka. Pomoże wam. Ruszyliśmy. Po drodze mama zawołała Pyskacza. Nie mam pojęcia po co on idzie z nami ale dobra. Mi i dziewczynie droga się strasznie dłużyła. My chcieliśmy polecieć na Szczerbatku ale mama się nie zgodziła więc musieliśmy iść. W końcu doszliśmy. Gothi otworzyła i zaprosiła nas do środka. Pokazała, że mamy siąść na łóżku. Siedliśmy a Gothi zaczęła coś bazgrać na piasku. -Gothi pyta się co się stało - powiedział Pyskacz -Byliśmy u Albrechta. I ja mam chyba złamaną rękę a Evelyn uderzyła głową o mur i zemdlała - wymówiłem Szamanka zaczęła badać mi prawa rękę a następnie owinęła jakąś szmatą. I zaczęła coś pisać na piasku. -Nie możesz ruszać ręką i masz tak chodzić przez dwa lata - rzekł Pyskacz a następnie dostał laską po brzuchu - dwa tygodnie, i nie możesz latać na smoku przez ten czas Mnie skończyła badać. Aż się przestraszyłem bo dwa lata to kupa czasu. Ale dobrze, że Pyskacz się pomylił. Gothi już skończyła badać Evelyn i zaczęła coś pisać: -Nic jej nie będzie tylko będzie nosiła opatrunek na głowie - rzekł Pyskacz ROZDZIAŁ 12 Założyła jej opatrunek i mogliśmy iść. -Evelyn czego ty płakałaś? - zapytała mama -Nie płakałam. Wydawało się pani - odpowiedziała dziewczyna -Aha - oznajmiła mama Resztę drogi szliśmy w ciszy. Po 20 minutach doszliśmy do domu. Mama pokazała gdzie będziemy spać a sama poszła robić kolacje. -To tak ty śpisz na łóżku a ja na podłodze - oznajmiłem -Nie ja śpię na podłodze a ty na łóżku. W końcu to twój pokój - rzekła dziewczyna -Będzie tak jak ja mówiłem i nie kłóć się ze mną - powiedziałem a naszą jakże miłą kłótnie przerwała mama: -Kolacja Gdy zeszliśmy na dół przy stole siedzieli rodzice. Usiedliśmy koło nich. Mama podała każdemu rybę z ziołami, Jedliśmy spokojnie, aż w końcu rozmowę zaczął tata: -Czkawka od jutra będziesz prowadził zajęcia na arenie na temat smoków -Ok ale jeśli mam tresować tu smoki to trzeba je znaleźć, z lasu pousuwać wszystkie pułapki - powiedziałem -Dobrze Reszta kolacji przebiegła w ciszy. Gdy zjadłem chciałem odstawić talerz do zlewu ale mama kazała zostawić. Miałem już iść do pokoju ale przypomniałem sobie, że Sczerbatek nie dostał jedzenia. Zapytałem czy nie mają tu więcej ryb. A tato wstał i dał cały kosz ryb Smokowi. A ja poszedłem na górę. Z szafy wyciągnąłem dwa koce i poduszkę. Obudziłem się o 6. Zszedłem na dół. Na stole były dwie ryby. Jedną wziąłem i szybko zjadłem. Poszedłem na górę obudzić Szczerbatka i Evelyn. Ale nie musiałem bo oni bawili się w najlepsze. Nawet nie zauważyli, że do pokoju wszedłem. -Ej. Może pójdziemy na dwór? Poszukamy taty bo nie wiemy o której są te zajęcia - powiedziałem -Ok - odpowiedzieli oboje Wyszliśmy na dwór. Szliśmy a przy okazji oglądaliśmy się za tatą. Nagle na kogoś wpadłem. -Oj. Przepraszam - podniosłem głowę a to była Astrid -Nie to ja przepraszam. Powinnam uważać jak chodzę - oznajmiła -Nie przepraszaj. A wiesz gdzie jest Stoick znaczy tato? - zapytałem -Nie. Nie wiem -Aha. A gdzie Wichura? - spytałem -W domu. Właśnie do niej idę. A może Evelyn pójdzie ze mną poznamy się lepiej - uśmiechnęła się do nas. -Ok. Chętnie - odpowiedziała Dziewczyny poszły do Wichury. A zaraz za nimi pobiegł Szczerbatek. To teraz sam muszę znaleźć ojca. Dochodzę do twierdzy. Otwieram drzwi i wchodzę. Widzę go rozmawiającego z Pyskaczem. Chyba mnie zobaczył bo mnie zawołał: -Czkawka Podszedłem do nich. -Wszystko o co prosiłeś zostało zrobione -Ok. A o której ma być to szkolenie i kogo będę szkolił? -O 9. A szkolił będziesz Śledzika, Sączysmarka, Mieczyka, Szpadke, Astrid i Evelyn. I z innych wysp jak się dowiedzieli, że będziesz u nas tresował smoki to mają tu przypłynąć jutro w południe. No to super. Astrid, Evelyn no i Śledzika mogę uczyć. Ale Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmarka nikogo się nie słuchają. Więc jak mam ich czegokolwiek nauczyć. I jeszcze z innych wysp mają tu przypłynąć. Lepiej być nie może. -A oni wiedzą o której są zajęcia? - zapytałem -Tak wiedzą - odpowiedział Wyszedłem z twierdzy. Poszedłem szukać Szczerbatka. Szedłem przez wioskę aż doszedłem na arenę. Astrid i Evelyn siedziały pod ścianą i o czymś gadały. Bliźniaki i Smark myśleli tylko o tym jak zrobić komuś jakiś kawał. Śledzik czytał jakąś książkę. A Szczerbek i Wichura ganiali się po całej arenie. -Hej - powiedziałem -Hej. Miała być 9 a jest 9.05. Więc 5 minut spóźnienia - oznajmiła Astrid -Dobrze, że nie więcej. To przechodzimy do lekcji - powiedziałem - Pierwsza lekcja będzie polegała na tym, że sprawdzimy waszą wiedzę o smokach -Ok - odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem -To na początek Koszmar Ponocnik. Co o nim wiecie? - zapytałem -Jest to jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych smoków. Może zapalić swoje ciało - stwierdziła Astrid Przez resztę lekcji pytałem ich o to samo. Mało wiedzieli o smokach. Prawie nic tego co ja wiedziałem. I tak jak myślałem bliźniaki nie będą tego słuchać. Evelyn cały czas ich uspakajała. Pod koniec lekcji miałem już ich dosyć. Chciałem wsiąść na Szczerbatka i polecieć na długi lot ale nie mogłem. A w sumie kto będzie wiedział. No właśnie nikt. Więc wsiadłem na Szczerba i chciałem już lecieć. Ale Szczerbol nie chciał lecieć. -Wraaauuu ( Nigdzie nie polecimy. Nie pamiętasz co powiedziała Gothi? ) -Oj Szczerbatku -Wraauuuuu ( Nie ma Szczerbatku. Nigdzie nie polecimy. A teraz złaś ze mnie ) Zszedłem z niego. Czasem jest trochę nadopiekuńczy. Ale smoki w końcu takie są. To teraz sobie nie polatam. Zaraz co ja gadam. Skoro Szczerbek nie chce to polatam sam. Tylko czy jako smok będę miał coś złamanego czy też nie. To da się sprawdzić. Poszedłem najpierw do domu powiedzieć, że idę się przejść do lasu. Oczywiście Szczerbatek chciał iść ze mną ale mu nie pozwoliłem. Zrobił smutne oczka ale musiałem go zignorować jak chciałem iść polatać. Wyszedłem z domu i poszedłem daleko od wioski. Byłem już w lesie. Obejrzałem się czy ktoś mnie przypadkiem nie widzi. Nikogo nie było to zmieniłem się w smoka. Rozłożyłem skrzydła, ustawiłem ogon i odbiłem się od ziemi. Latałem sobie spokojnie. ROZDZIAŁ 13 Aż zauważyłem stado smoków lecących w stronę Berk. Ciekawe po co one lecą. Przyłączyłem się i zapytałem Śmiertnika gdzie lecą. Odpowiedział, że zaatakować Berk. Pytałem jeszcze o inne rzeczy. Na szczęście nie skapną się po co się tyle pytam. Poleciałem z nimi. Dolecieliśmy do Berk. Każdy był zdziwiony dlaczego smoki dalej ich atakują skorą maja z nimi nimi. A najbardziej zaskoczeni byli tym, że jest Nocna Furia. Ja nie atakowałem tylko poleciałem głęboko w las. Zmienić się w człowieka. Zmieniłem się w moje dawne ciało i pobiegłem do wioski. Byłem już u wybrzeży. Smoki atakowały wikingów i na odwrót. -Evelyn. Musimy się dowiedzieć czego smoki dalej ich atakują. -Zgadzam się z tobą. Tylko jak to zrobić? -Ja mam pomysł. Powiedz ojcu niech to traktują jak normalny atak. A jak się on skończy to ja wsiądę na Szczerbatka i polecimy za tymi smokami. -Ok - powiedziała i odeszła Ja poszedłem szukać Szczerbatka. A Evelyn mojego ojca. Po drodze minąłem Smarka i resztę. Po kilku minutach zauważyłem Szczerba i Wichurę siedzących na skraju wioski. Podszedłem do nich. A oni popatrzyli na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. No i co ja mam zrobić. Musze się dowiedzieć dlaczego smoki dalej atakują Berk. Przesiedziałem ze smokami cały ten atak. Po godzinie się skończył. A smoki zaczęły odlatywać, więc wsiadłem na Furię i poleciałem za nimi. Lecieliśmy a ja położyłem się na Gadzie, żeby inne smoki mnie nie zobaczyły. Zaczynała się robić mgła. I wlecieliśmy do jakiegoś wulkanu. Wszystkie smoki zaczęły wrzucać swoje zdobycze do wielkiej dziury. A my schowaliśmy się za skałą. Za chwile przyleciał mały Gronkiel który do tej dziury wrzucił tylko małą rybkę. A zaraz z wulkanu wyłonił się wielki łeb smoka który pożarł Gronkla. Następnie popatrzył się na nas i zaczął się zbliżać. Dałem znać Wielkiej Dzidzi, że się zmywamy. Od razu wylecieliśmy w tego wulkanu a za nami reszta smoków. Kierowaliśmy się w kierunku Berk. Pewnie dlatego smoki atakują Berk bo jeśli nie przyniosą jedzenia to same zostają pożarte. Dolecieliśmy do wioski. Od razu zacząłem szukać ojca. Znowu go nie ma jak jest potrzebny. Nie dobra jest. Rozmawia z kimś. Jak tylko mnie zobaczył to przestał. -Czkawka. Gdzieś ty był. Nas tu smoki niedawno zaatakowały - oznajmił -Tak wiem, że was niedawno zaatakowały i ja w tej sprawie tu jest. Wiem czego nas atakują - powiedziałem -To na co czekasz mów. -Na ich wyspie jest taki wielki smok który każe innym smokom przynosić sobie jedzenie. A jak jakiś smok nie przyniesie to sam zostaje pożarty. -Musimy coś zrobić z tym. Zbieram zebranie w Twierdzy - powiedział i poszedł ROZDZIAŁ 14 Zrobiłem tak samo jak tato czyli poszedłem. Tylko gdzie jest ten przerośnięty gad. Idę do domu może tam jest. Przechodzę obok domu Astrid i słyszę: -Szczerbatek - krzyczy dziewczyna Czyli tam jest. Tylko co on u niej robi. Nieważne. Trzeba go od niej zabrać. Zapukałem do drzwi. Momentalnie się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich piękna, cud blondynka. Zapatrzyłem się na nią jak na anioła. Czego ja się na nią tak patrze. Czkawka ogarnij się. -Czkawka - krzyknęła Astrid -Tak -Wejdź do środka Wszedłem do środka. Pięknie tu ma. Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Czego jak tylko ją zobaczyłem to zapatrzyłem się na nią jak na anioła. To pytanie zawsze pozostanie bez odpowiedzi. -Gdzie jest Szczerbatek - zapytałem -U mnie w pokoju. Bawi się z Wichurą - odpowiedziała -Ok Poszedłem za Astrid do jej pokoju. A w jej pokoju był Szczerbatek z Wichurą. Oboje domagali się latania. Popatrzyłem na Astrid i się uśmiechnąłem. Następnie podszedłem do Szczerba. Astrid zrobiła to samo i też podeszła do Wichury. Ciekawe ile razy już latała. Pewnie niewiele bo nie ma siodła. -Ile razy już latałaś - zapytałem gdy byliśmy już w powietrzu -Około 3 razy - odpowiedziała -Czego tak mało? - Bo niewygodnie. A no racja. Bez siodła niewygodnie się lata. Przez resztę czasu gadaliśmy o różnych rzeczach. Opowiadała mi jak to było jak walczyli ze smokami. A ja o tym jak przez te lata żyłem ze smokami. Opowiedziałem jej całe moje życie. No prawie całe nie mówiłem tylko o tym, że mogę zmienić się w smoka. Na to jeszcze nie jestem gotowy. A poza tym za dobrze się nie znamy. Dobrze nam się rozmawiało ale kiedyś trzeba wrócić do domu. Byliśmy nad wioską i wylądowaliśmy koło domu Astrid. Otworzyła drzwi do domu i: -Dziękuje - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek Wow. Co to było. Nigdy nie umyje tego policzka. Pocałowała mnie najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na wyspie. Z tą myślą poszedłem do domu. -Jestem - krzyknąłem do mamy -Gdzieś ty był. Siedzimy tu z ojcem i odchodzimy od zmysłów - odrzekła mama -Byłem z Astrid. Lataliśmy na smokach - powiedziałem Mama coś jeszcze mówiła ale jej nie słuchałem. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Wszedłem do środka. A Szczerbatek położył się spać. Ja poszedłem w jego ślady. Ale coś mi tu nie pasowało. Evelyn nie ma w domu. Ale się tym nie przejąłem skoro rodzice zrobili tak samo. Z tą myślą zasnąłem. Obudziłem się rano. Nie chciało mi się wstawać. Ale mus to mus. Ciekawe czego Evelyn wczoraj nie wróciła. Zapytam o to rodziców. -Szczerbek wstawaj - ani ruszył - Bo zamiast dorszy dostaniesz węgorze - momentalnie był na dole. Ja zszedłem zaraz za nim i dałem kosz pełen ryb. A sam wziąłem jabłko. Za chwile przyszła mama. Mam szanse zapytać o Evelyn więc ją wykorzystam: -Gdzie jest Evelyn - zapytałem -Nie było Cię wczoraj w domu więc nie miałeś szans się dowiedzieć. Evelyn ma własny dom - odpowiedziała -Aha Czyli dlatego wczoraj jej nie było. Bo ma własny dom. To wszystko wyjaśnia. A ciekawe gdzie jest ojciec. Pewnie już zajmuje się rolą wodza. Po zjedzeniu wyszedłem wraz ze Szczerbem na arenę. Gdy doszedłem na miejsce była tam już Astrid i Wichura. -Czkawka czy ciebie nic nie boli - zapytała -Nie. A co - odpowiedziałem a zarazem spytałem -Bo mnie nogi bolą - powiedziała Nogi ją bolą bo nie ma siodło. Bo jak nie będzie go miała to długo tak nie polata. Chwile rozmawialiśmy o tym co wczoraj się stało. W końcu przyszła reszta. Oprócz Smarka który ciągle się spóźnia i Evelyn. Gdy miałem zaczynać lekcje zjawili się. -W końcu. Ile można czekać - zapytałem ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi - Dziś wytresujecie sobie smoki dlatego pójdziemy na mały spacer po wyspie. Ma ktoś jakieś pytania? -Ja muszę iść - zapytała Astrid -Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz - odpowiedziałem -A my musimy iść - zapytała Szpadka -Wy musicie -Ale Astrid nie musi -Astrid ma już smoka a wy nie macie więc idziecie - powiedziałem - Są jeszcze jakieś pytania Na szczęście nie było. Więc poszliśmy. Szliśmy przez las. Bliźniaki ciągle gadały jak to oni nie chcą iść. Ja zdążyłem się do tego przyzwyczaić ale moja przyjaciółka jeszcze nie. Widać było po niej, że jej nerwy puszczają. Podszedłem do niej. Popatrzyłem na nią, i od razu wiedziała o co mi chodzi. Uspokoiła się. Nagle przed nami pojawił się Koszmar Ponocnik. -Ja chce go wytresować - powiedział Sączysmark -Ok, rób tak jak Ci powiem - odpowiedziałem Robił tak jak kazałem. I mu się udało, wytresował Ponocnika. Nazwał go Hakokieł. Śledzik wytresował Gronkla - Sztukamięs, bliźniaki wytresowali Zębiroga. Mieczyk nazwał lewą głowe - Jot, a Szpadka prawą głowe - Wym. Zaś Evelyn wytresowała gromogrzmota - Błyskawica. Teraz każdy miał smoka więc może wracać do wioski. ROZDZIAŁ 15 Gdy byliśmy w wiosce zaczepił mnie ojciec -Czkawka. N a oceanie u nich jest sztorm więc nie przypłynął -Aha I tak skończyła się nasza króciutka rozmowa. Dobrze, że nikt nie przypłynie. Mam dość uczenia bliźniaków a jakbym miał uczyć drugich takich, to bym zwariował. Ale mniejsza z tym. Teraz muszę znaleźć Astrid i Wichurę. Poszedłem do niej do domu, zapukałem, i mi otworzyła. Jak dobrze, że jest w domu. -Cześć, wejdź Wszedłem do środka. A w kuchni była Szpadka i Evelyn. -No więc co chciałeś - spytała -Hmm... czy mogę pożyczyć Wichurę? -No ok - powiedziała - WICHURA!! Zaraz pojawiła się Wichura. Zaprowadziłem ją do kuźni, gdzie był Pyskacz. Zapytałem się czy mogę skorzystać z kuźni. Zgodził się i zacząłem mierzyć Wichurę, żeby zrobić idealne siodło. Podczas robienia pomyślałem: skoro robię siodło dla Wichury to zrobię dla reszty smoków. -Pyskacz możesz pójść do Evelyn i reszty po ich smoki - zapytałem -Ok - powiedział i poszedł Zacząłem robić początkowe szkice siodła. Nie minęło 10 minut a Pyskacz przyprowadził inne smoki. Zrobiłem to samo co Wichurze. Po 3 godzinach siodła były gotowe. Zostawiłem je w kuźni a jutro przed zajęciami je zabiorę. Następnego dnia wstałem o 9.30. Zaraz co. Przecież zajęcia zaczęły się pół godziny temu. Czemu nikt mnie nie obudził. A gdzie Szczerbatek. Szybko się podniosłem. W pokoju go nie ma. Najszybciej jak umiałem ubrałem się i wybiegłem z domu. A to co zobaczyłem na dworze przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wikingowie chodzą z bronią po wiosce, w porcie jest mnóstwo statków. Podbiegła do mnie cała nasza paczka. -Co się stało, że wszyscy chodzą z bronią. A i gdzie są smoki - zapytałem -Wódz wraz z innymi płyną szukać smoczego leża bo chcą zniszczyć to coś przez co smoki nas atakują. A smoki są na arenie pilnowane przez wikingów i nam nie można nam dziś na nich latać - odpowiedziała Evelyn -Co? Czy oni zwariowali. Przecież z tym nie da się walczyć Nie słuchałem co do mnie mówili tylko pobiegłem do ojca. -Tato co ty chcesz zrobić -Zniszczyć to coś przez co smoki nas atakują -Ale z tym nie da się walczyć - krzyknąłem - A poza tym bez smoka tam nie trafisz -Z każdym da się walczyć. A skoro bez smoka tam nie trafi to weźmiemy Szczerbatka - odpowiedział - A teraz do domu Czego on mnie nie słucha. On chce umrzeć czy co. Bo inaczej nie potrafię sobie wyjaśnij dlaczego chce to znaleźć, ale Szczerbatka nie weźmie po moim trupie. A jeśli będzie chciał go wziąć to po dobroci go nie dam. A teraz idę do domu znaczy pod dom. Jestem już na miejscu. -Trzeba smoki wyciągnąć z areny - powiedziała Evelyn -Tak trzeba tylko jak skoro pod areną stoi straż - powiedziałem -Patrz - odrzekła Astrid a następnie pokazała na jedną z łodzi -Cz... czy ta... tam jest Szczerbatek - wymówiłem ledwie słyszalnie Jak ojciec wziął Szczerba bez mojej zgody to nie ręczę za siebie. Mógłbym nawet naszą tajemnice zdradzić chodź Evelyn nie byłaby zachwycona. Miałem już tam do nich podbiec ale ktoś mnie złapał za rękę. -Pójdziesz tam i co zrobić. Przecież ojciec ci go nie odda - wymówiła brązowooka -Może masz racje. W takim razie co ja mam zrobić - spytałem -Nie wiem. Sam coś wymyśl Nieoceniona pomoc jak zwykle. Musze coś wymyślić przecież oni tam płyną na pewną śmierć. Już wiem co zrobimy tylko trzeba smoki wyciągnąć z areny. To akurat najtrudniejsze nie będzie. Najbardziej trudne to będzie walka a Czerwoną Śmiercią. Teraz trzeba pomyśleć jak smoki wyciągnąć. Może tak, ktoś zagada straż a reszta po cichu wyciągnie smoki. Może się udać a może się nie udać. Trzeba zaryzykować uda się to się uda a jak nie to trudno. Wymyśli się inny plan. Teraz muszę powiedzieć o tym reszcie. Tylko gdzie oni są. O siedzą pod domem Astrid i wyraźnie o czym rozmawiają. Mógłbym podsłuchać o czym gadają ale nie mam zamiaru. Podszedłem do nich i powiedziałem im o moim planie. Każdy się zgodził. Teraz podeszliśmy do straży. Astrid miała ich zagadać a my po cichu mamy je wyciągnąć. ROZDZIAŁ 16 Astrid rozmawia ze strażą. A my wypuszczamy smoki z klatek bo właśnie tam były zamknięte. Gdy smoki były na wolności a straż nie stała przed areną jak najciszej się dało wyszliśmy z areny. Pobiegliśmy do lasu. Dałem znak Astrid, że może już skończyć rozmowę. Dziewczyna szybko ją skończyła i jakby nigdy nic odeszła do lasu. -To teraz lecimy szukać naszych łodzi - powiedział Śledzik gdy byliśmy głęboko w lesie. Każdy wsiadł na swojego smoka jedynie ja leciałem wraz z blondynką. Byliśmy już całkiem blisko Smoczego Leża. Pomimo, że lecieliśmy wysoko nad chmurami było słychać krzyki wikingów. Po chwili zniżyliśmy lot a to co znajdowało się na ziemi przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Czerwona Śmierć ziała ogniem zatapiając przy okazji statki. Na jednym z nich był Szczerbatek, którego pysk był zakuty w kagańcu a łapy przykute do statku łańcuchami. Nie wierzyłem, że ojciec zrobi coś takiego by tylko smoki nas nie atakowały. Równie dobrze ja ze Szczerbkiem mogliśmy polecieć i go pokonać. Wtedy dla każdego byłoby bezpieczniej. Niewiele myśląc skoczyłem i rozłożyłem skrzydła. Poszybowałem prosto do Szczerbatka, na moje szczęście jeźdźcy zajęli się potworem więc droga w dół prosto do morza była krótka. Wstrzymując jak najwięcej powietrza zanurkowałem wprost do wody. Odszukałem wzrokiem Nocną Furię a gdy już ją odnalazłem popłynąłem w jej stronę. Próbowałem wyrwać łańcuchy lecz było one bardzo mocno przyczepione do drewna. Zaryzykuje przemianą w smoka. Jesteśmy głęboko pod wodą więc wątpie, że cokolwiek widać na powierzchni. Po chwili łańcuchy były przerwane na pół poprzez strzał plazmą w nie. Wylecieliśmy wraz ze Szczerbem na powierzchnię. Oczywiście siedziałem mu na grzbiecie. Wśród jeźdźców atakujących smoka został jedynie Sączysmark. Chodź w tej chwili jeźdźcem nie mogę go nazwać bo siedzi na głowie gada i wali mu młotem w oczy których ma akurat 3 pary. Ale nie potrwało to długo bo jak tylko mnie zobaczył stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać. Pikowaliśmy właśnie z Mordką w jego stronę. Myślałem, że nie udało nam się go złapać lecz usłyszałem ciche: „Dziękuje” z ust Smarka. Schyliłem głowę w stronę łap Szczerbola a tam zauważyłem chłopaka wiszącego do góry nogami. Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi by postawił go na ziemie. Po tym jak zrobił to o co go poprosiłem lecieliśmy z prędkością Nocnej Furii wprost na wielkiego ziejącego ogniem gada. Co sądzicie o dodanym teraz nexcie? Czy według was jest on ciekawy czy może wręcz przeciwnie? A teraz zapraszam do komentowania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania